This is a collaborative major research project supported by NICHD, and includes several specific studies. The overall project focuses on antenatal identification of maternal disorders in which a surfeit or deficiency of substrate supply in utero occurs, causing either morbidity or death in the perinatal period, or aberrations or neurologic and cognitive outcome persisting throughout life. Patients days for individual studies are listed on their respective subproject sheets.